Frozen in Time
by Snowberry Clouds
Summary: Elsa decides to send Anna and her friends far away to safety and away from her in order to prevent her from hurting them and to protect them from Pitch. But her plan backfires when she ends up as the one receiving the backlash as she remains frozen within her icy Kingdom. What happens when a certain Guardian finds her years later? Jack x Elsa. \\My first Jelsa fic. Enjoy :DD/


**Title: Frozen in Time**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: The Sacrifice **

**Summary: Elsa decides to send Anna and her friends far away to safety and away from her in order to prevent her from hurting them and to protect them from Pitch. But her plan backfires as she ends up as the one receiving the backlash. What will happen to our beloved Queen of Ice?**

_It was a dark and cold day in Arendelle, the city that was once full of warmth and laughter. Now nothing more than just a mere artic shell of what it used to be._ _Bone-chilling ice covered the entire kingdom; the ground, and the ocean surrounding was all frozen solid, with a thick layer of untouched snow blanketing everything. Not a soul was present, all of them having been evacuated from the island to safety. _

_Well, all except for a small group of peculiar beings that remained within the cold walls of the frozen castle that lied in the heart of Arendelle._

"Elsa, you can't do this!"

A young woman of 19 with dark, honey colored hair shouted at another woman that had her back turned to her.

"Anna, stop, I've already decided. There's nothing you can do that'll stop me."

The other woman, Elsa, turned back towards her younger sister, her dark, powder blue orbs shimmering with deep regret and inner turmoil. She turned to look out her open balcony windows and closed her eyes to keep in the tears. The stray strands of her snow white hair blowing in the harsh winter wind of her own blizzard that was slowly growing stronger and stronger.

"I brought this upon myself, I brought this eternal winter to Arendelle, and I caused Pitch to appear out of my own fear. I...I don't wanna cause anyone anymore pain, Anna. Especially you. I-I'm sorry."

Anna shook her head and stepped forward to once more try to persuade and stop her beloved sister from doing what she knew was inevitable when she suddenly felt a strong, warm hand gently grab her arm. Halting her in her steps.

Looking up, her sea-green eyes met with gentle but firm light brown ones.

Shaking his head, Kristoff whispered softly, "It's for the best, Anna." Both Sven and Olaf who were standing in the back nodded solemnly. Both creatures didn't want to separate the sisters but what could they do?

Shocked that her fiancé was actually agreeing with her sister, the brunette jerked her arm out of the blonde's grip. "No! You don't understand Kris, Elsa's literally killing herself by doing this! You think I'm just gonna stand back and let her?" Diminishing the distance between herself and her best friend, Anna held onto Elsa's arms in desperation, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Please, Elsa, please don't do this! Isn't there some other way? This can't be the only option. This can't be..." Anna's voice broke off as soft sobs began to rack through her body.

Pain shot through her heart and soul upon hearing her little sister's sobs. If only, _if only_ she never had to have this power. This_ curse_. Then everything would've been alright, her mother and father would still be alive and Arendelle and Anna would be safe from harm... But nothing could be done about her dangerous powers, so the only option was for her to let those she cared about and loved go and to make them live on, without her.

Elsa opened her eyes to reveal narrowed icy blue orbs that were filled with determination. She grasped hold of Anna's trembling hands, causing her to look up, her tears still overflowing. The Snow Queen felt her will falter but she couldn't back down. This was for the sake of those she cared for. And for her own sake as well.

"No, Anna, this is for your sake, and for everyone else's. So please, try to understand, okay?" After planting a tender kiss upon the younger woman's forehead and hugging her closely for the last time, Elsa stepped back and nodded towards Kristoff and Sven.

Nodding back, Kristoff drew Anna to his chest and held her tightly, ignoring her attempts to free herself. Sven stood before the couple and looked into Elsa's icy eyes forelonely. The Queen in turn gave him a smile of repentance and sadness. A slender hand reaching out to rub his furry head affectionately.

Olaf waddled towards his Queen and maker and held tightly onto the skirt of her dress, his eyes reflecting sorrow. He held his arms wide open wordlessly and soon felt cold yet warm arms hug his small form. He gave a silent nod when the albino whispered softly to him. _"Take care of them for me, Olaf." _Leaning back, the snowman gave Elsa's delicate hands one final squeeze before heading back to his friends.

"No, Elsa! You can't! Pitch will kill you! Please, don't do this!" Anna continuously struggled in her lover's arms helplessly, her hands trying unsuccessfully to reach her only sister, but to no avail. Kristoff's hold on her was too strong.

"Please...I don't wanna lose you also..."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a shuddering painful breath before opening them again and smiled a beautiful, reassuring smile at Anna, her hands already summoning her powers to bring forth a strong icy wind and lifted the group up into the air and moved them towards the open balcony.

"Hey, who says I'm gonna lose? We'll be back together before you know it." Shifting her hands towards the ocean, Elsa grinned a childish grin that reminded Anna of the smiles and grins that the older girl used to give her when they were children.

"And once all of this is over, do you wanna build a snowman?"

Those were the last words Anna ever heard from her sister before getting flown at a breakneck speed towards the fading horizon, all the while, her cry of Elsa's name echoing above the howling snow storm. Unbeknownst to her, Elsa was crying all the more. Her strong font and will finally having been broken at seeing her only friends disappearing from her life forever.

But her moment of anguish and pain was shortly interrupted by a dark chuckle ringing eerily from behind her.

**"How ****_sweet. _****Protecting your loved ones by sending them far away, are we? I'm so touched." **

Whirling around, Elsa swiftly put up a barricade of sharp ice around her, her tears quickly coming to a stop as she glared at the man she had come to hate more than anything else.

"_Pitch_."

Pitch's lips turned up in a malicious grin as he slowly stalked in the Queen's direction, causing her to take up a defensive stance; her hands spread out at her sides with sharp shards of ice just threatening to let loose and piece through the Boogeyman's heart.

**"You just never learn, do you? I told you ****_so_**** many times before that you would only bring danger and harm to those around you. Now look at what's happened?" **

Elsa gritted her teeth and tried to keep her raging emotions at bay. Losing control of herself and letting her fears overtake her was what the King of Nightmares was expecting and wanted. And there was no way in hell she'd allow him the pleasure.

"There's no use in telling me something I'm already aware of...!" Elsa shot her hands forward and immediately a barrage of vicious spear-like icicles sang through the air, aiming straight for the Dark King who swiftly dropped to the floor in a pool of black sand.

The Snow Queen knitted her brows together in exasperation as a horde of neighing black stallion fearlings dashed towards her, their blood red eyes glowing in the dark of the night that had rapidly fallen upon the Kingdom of Arendelle. She brought her arms up, a wall of ice following her movements, resulting in the fearlings getting smashed clean against it and dissolving back into sand.

The sound of Pitch's chilling laughter rang in the darkness and Elsa suddenly felt cornered as the fearlings and shadows surrounding her seemingly began emerging into a sea of black sand that was steadily but surely creeping towards her.

**"Yes, that's right, ****_fear me_****. The taste of your fear is always so delightful,"** Pitch's wide grin and gleaming yellow-green orbs were the only things that the Queen could see amidst the curtain of black.

**"I wonder if your dear little sister's tastes just as refined...?"**

Elsa stiffened. "Don't... Don't touch Anna!" The already frigid temperature dropped even more -if even possible- as her control over her powers finally broke free. A small blizzard formed from Elsa's haywire mental stability and blasted the two beings from all sides. But they paid no attention to it.

Pitch's grin grew wider when he saw his prey's guard fall, leaving her vulnerable to him.

**"Foolish little Queen." **

Elsa gasped in horror and agony as a sharp spike of black nightmares broke through her weakened defences and pierced her through her stomach. Instantly, she felt searing pain and fear rushing through her entire being like poison. Much to her enemy's satisfaction and glee.

Choking and gasping for air, the fallen Snow Queen collapsed to the cold ground. Fortunately, the black sand had disappeared but the effects of the attack and wound still remained. Consuming her entire body.

Images of her sister and her friends crying out for her to save them as the darkness swallowed them bit by bit plagued her mind and her hands shakily clutched the fabric above her heart.

"A-Anna... Everyone...-"

Pitch stood before the dying Queen and let out a cackle but was unexpectedly broken off by a bright light beaming radiantly upon him. Letting out a pained cry of rage, he quickly retreated back into the shadows and looked up at the source of the light.

The moon.

Cursing, the Dark King glared bitterly at the fallen form of his prey. **"Looks like luck is on your side, dear Queen of Arendelle. But believe me when I say this won't be the last you'll see of me."**Calling his fearlings back to him, the Boogeyman promptly vanished. Leaving behind the dying body of Elsa.

Trying to clear her darkening conscious, Elsa struggled to keep her eyes open, but her last remaining energy was rapidly draining. Taking in one last shuddering breath, she used her last bit of energy and life to gaze up at the moon that was now glowing its usual pale blue.

"Anna...I'm..sorry..."

The faint sound of a small breath releasing sounded and the life of the Snow Queen and the Queen of Arendelle was no more.

But, it was not the end. For if the pale beauty had been awake just a moment longer, she would have noticed the moon beginning to glow an abnormally bright light again, this time, the color of the light being a beautiful shade of soft azure.

The body of the Snow Queen began levitating as the light gently carried her and laid her down upon her bed. Then the sound of ice cracking and slithering along the ground and the walls was heard. The ice covered the entire room before finally encasing the body of Elsa completely, making her look like a life-sized, skillfully carved sculpture of ice.

Afterwards, the same blinding blue light of the moon began emitting from Elsa's body before slowly dimming.

And soon, so did the moon's.

It was as if nothing had ever occurred; the only evidence of the earlier events ever actually having happened being the solid frozen body of Arendelle's Queen lying upon her bed and the room of ice and frost in which she laid in. Including the streaks of black that marred the walls from Pitch's attacks.

_For many years, nobody had ever discovered Elsa and her Kingdom of snow and ice. That is, until several hundred years later. _

* * *

**Snowberry: So, yeah, this is my first Jelsa fic so hope you guys enjoyed it :3 R&R and stay tuned to see what happens next. ;)**


End file.
